Every Other Weekend
by earanemith
Summary: It had been a year since they broke up. It just didn't work anymore, it was over. What was left was the seeing every other Friday, when she brought Lov and Aaron to him.


**Okay I seem to be in a Songfic mode. I'm typing my other story If you save me but I'm lazy a bit.**

**

* * *

**

It had been a year since they broke up. It just didn't work anymore, it was over. What was left was the seeing every other Friday, when she brought Lov and Aaron to him

_Every Other Friday  
It's toys and clothes and backpacks_

"Aaron, Lov come it's time to go see daddy" Ziva yelled to her kids upstairs.

_Is everybody in?  
Ok lets go see dad_

Always the same place, in front of the park. Where he used to hang with them for a couple of hours she knew. There he stood by his car as always.

_Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
_

"Hello Tony" she spoke.

Afraid to look in his eyes, scared of not able to let go. Lov and Aaron gave her a hug and kisses. She knew they did not like it that daddy was not with them all day.

_Half the hugs and kisses  
There are always sad  
We trade a couple words and looks and kids again  
Every Other Weekend  
_  
It had been a year since it stopped. He waited outside his car for his kids, their kids. There they were, they got out. He opened his arms and hugged Lov and Aaron

Every Other Weekend  
Very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms

When they arrived at his place they put on a movie and snuggled on the couch.

It's movies on the sofa

"Daddy I'm hungry" Lov spoke.

"I'll make you something sweetheart"

He had made her favorite, just like she always ate it. Only when he gave it to her

"Daddy, mommy makes it difwent" Lov answered, it broke his heart.

_Grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" breaks my heart  
I miss everything I use to have with her again  
Every Other Weekend_

I just wish I could hold her again say I love her, I never stopped.

_But I can't tell her I love her_

I wish I could hold him again, I would say that I love him that I never stopped. But she knew she couldn't there were to many ears to hear it, to many questions to be answered.

_I can't tell him I love him  
Cause there's too many questions and  
Ears in the car_

I know I can't tell him, that I miss him when I enter a empty home.

_So I don't tell him I miss him_

I know I can't tell her that I need her to keep my self from going insane.

_I don't tell her I need her  
_  
He is just over me

She is just over me

_She's(He's) over me, that's where we are  
_  
Maybe we will never be so close again as we had been. I was the only person that could look past her walls. I was the only person that could see past the face of the clown.

_So we're as close as we might ever be again  
Every Other Weekend_  
Morning again, the other side of the bed felt cold. She looked, and wished it had been a dream that he was gone. She stood up, looking in the rooms of their children, missing them. Their sound, the house was silent no sound at all. She turned on the tv, sat down and wondered why. She knew why in her head, but in her heart she didn't find an answer. Why had she let this happen.

_Every Other Saturday  
First thing in the mornin'  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why, but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen_  
_Fallin for forever was a big mistake_

She wished she could go to the park with them, to the movie with them anything but there was nothing to do, they were with him.

_There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in  
Every Other Weekend_

It was Sunday again, time to see mommy he had told them. With sad expressions on their face they grabbed their backpacks and got in the car. There she stood, her hair played by with the wind. He still loved her.

"Where here" He said.

They got out and he emptied the backseat of their belongings.

_Every Other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat_

Lov and Aaron run to their mother, and hugged her. He walked up to her, no hug, handshake, just a couple words. Small goodbyes. And Ziva, Lov and Aaron drove away, away with Tony's heart.

_While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch  
We don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got_

"we did the right thing, right_" he asked himself._

_I reconvince myself we did the right thing_

_Every Other Weekend_

Maybe I should have told her. Maybe I should have told him. But there to many questions and ears in the car.

_So I can't tell her I love her  
I can't tell him I love him  
Cause there's too many questions and  
Ears in the car  
So I don't tell him I miss him  
I don't tell her I need her  
She's(He's) over me, that's where we are  
So we're as close as we might ever be again  
Every Other Weekend  
_

For thoose short fifteen minutes were like we used to be again. A family.

_Yeah for fifteen minutes we're a family again  
_  
I just wished that he was still mine, still with me in the car. I wish I could still keep the nightmares away at night from her.

_God I wish that he was still with me again_  
_Every Other Weekend_

_

* * *

_

**A/N Review!**

**I promise i have cookies, **

**Well maybe a Probie snack  
**


End file.
